Academy of Origins
by Klockwerk
Summary: This story follows the story of high-schooler Darkrai, who has just arrived at his new school called the Academy of Origins. I will take suggestions for OCs, but only gijinkas. Read on, and see if you like it. For I am horrible with summaries. Rated T for now, may change later.
1. New school, New friends

**Hey guys, Klockwerk here with the first chapter of the Academy of Origins. ...I can't tell if you're reacting or not. Oh well. Anyways, please read on and see if you like it or not. I will see you at the end of the chapter.**

I walked up reluctantly to my new school, the Academy of Origins. I was wearing a black aviator jacket over a white undershirt, black pants and converse shoes. A red scarf was wrapped around my neck and my hair, white as snow, was messily swept to the side so it only showed one of my red eyes. I just registered here as a first year high school student, and already I didn't like the feel of it. The academy itself had multiple buildings, presumably with their own purposes. I hauled my black and red bag over one shoulder as I strode up to entrance of the main building. I didn't know what I was supposed to feel, but I was for sure not looking forward to the experience. Inside the building were students bustling about, already chatting loudly as they walked to and fro. I thought it couldn't go any worse until I felt a tap on my shoulder, and a slightly high pitched voice speak.

"Hey there!"

I turned around to face a girl. She was about half a head shorter than me and was disgustingly colourful. She wore a sleeveless pink and yellow dress with pink heels, long blonde hair reaching down to her hips. She also wore a sling-bag that was coloured pink and yellow. I could tell by looking at her seemingly ever color changing eyes and her wide smile that she was the chatty and annoying type. On her chest was a pin that said 'Student Council'. The girl spoke again, "Welcome to the Academy of Origins! I'm the head of the Student Council, Cresselia Lunair! But you can call me Cress!" She put out her hand and somehow widened her smile, "Pleased to meet you!"

I took the hand reluctantly and shook it. Her hand was quite small and felt very soft, fitting her character. "Darkrai." I rolled my eyes, I did not want anything to do with her. But she didn't seem like the type to take no for an answer, and for the sake of being polite I avoided being the usual dick I was. "What do you want?"

Cress giggled, "Well Darkrai, I'm here to show you to your homeroom!"

"Then let's get to it then." I muttered under my breath, not wanting to follow the girl. But again, it didn't seem like I had a choice.

Cresselia nodded and happily led me down a corridor for what seemed like ages. She just couldn't stop talking. In about five minutes we entered a room with only a few people in it. She sighed and muttered sadly, "Seems not many people are here yet…" Then turned to me with a smile as if she never said anything before, "Well, this is your homeroom Dark! More people will come soon, and lucky for you, this is my homeroom too!"

'_You mean unluckily for me…`_ I thought to myself as I turned around and sat at the corner next to the window. I crossed my arms over the desk and buried my face into them, waiting for something interesting to start.

Sadly, my wish was granted when another tap was felt on my shoulder. I looked up lazily and saw a figure, probably the same height as me. He wore a blue shirt and dark blue cargo pants. He had jet black hair and his eyes were ice blue. He also had a maroon scarf that almost covered his mouth and navy gloves that had pads on the bottom side. "I assume your new here?"

I stood up and nodded lazily. "Yeah, why?"

The guy put his hand out to shake, "Name's Greninja Kikuta. I guess I'll be showing you the ropes around here."

I slowly took Greninja's hand and shook it. "Darkrai. Do you know when this starts?"

Greninja chuckled slightly. "I've been here for a while, so unless schedules have changed, I'm pretty sure it starts at 7:20. As of now, it's 7:15."

Greninja, I assume he's going to be one of my few friends here, took a seat next to me and we both waited the next five minutes. In those minutes, a surprising amount of people filled the room. Even as the bell rung, the room was filled with chatting. Though as soon as the door opened for the last time, everyone quieted down and looked to see who entered. I looked in the same way, and I could see why everyone had stopped talking. The man wore a grey lab coat, pants and shoes with a white undershirt. He wore glasses and had dark grey hair. His face was the definition of intimidating. When he spoke, it seemed to drain the whole room of sound. "Morning class. I am your homeroom teacher, Mewtwo. As some of you may know I am also the principal of the Academy of Origins. For now, I would like to know everyone here. So when I call on you, please stand up and say your name alongside a must-know trait about you." He surveyed the class and pointed at somebody in the very front, "Starting with you."

The girl nodded and stood up, turning around to face everybody. She wore a red shirt and white and red miniskirt. In the middle of her shirt was a white upside down triangle. She also wore a white beanie and had short cut dark red hair, which only dropped to the top of her neck. "Hello everybody, my name is Latias Aeron! And I really like art in general and love drawing so if you need a portrait or something, come to me!" With that she sat back down in her chair.

_'Well, she doesn't seem like that bad of a person…' _I thought to myself. I turned to see the next person who stood up. He wore a navy blue shirt with the same triangle pattern as Latias and some worn-out, but not ripped, jeans. He had dark blue hair swept so that the aviator goggles he wore were able to rest on his forehead. He actually bore some resemblance to Latias aside from his cocky grin and teasing glint in his sky blue eyes. Even when he spoke I could detect some cockiness, "Sup, name's Latios Aeron- Latias's brother. And just so ya'll know, I am an adrenaline junky. So talk to me if you wanna know the fastest and most exciting rides around."

I rolled my eyes and again thought to myself, _'Now her brother looks like someone I can't stand`_

I sighed as this process went on with everybody until it was at last my turn. I stood up and spokes. "Darkrai. All you need to know is that I'd rather much be alone than with other people." Then I sat down, satisfied with the thought that I got my message through. Hopefully.

Mewtwo's cold voice filled the room again. "All right. For the remainder of homeroom I want all of you to get to know each other. Then you will all go to the next class."

As I took to burying myself into my arms again, I heard the loud chatting of people. I buried myself deeper into my arms, trying to ignore the loud chatting. The next five minutes felt like decades.

**Oh hey. You again. So, what do you think? Please review/follow/favorite if you liked this. Heck why not do all three of them? I will see you in the next chapter, Klockwerk signing out.**


	2. Teasing Revelations

**Hey guys, Klockwerk here with the next chapter of Academy of Origins! *cricket sounds* Yeah? No? Alright then... I'll just have you know that this chapter isn't as good as I wanted it to be. I hope you all enjoy. I will see you, at the end of the chapter.**

**Oh, and, I forgot to do this lastime. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Period.**

I exited the hellhole of chatter, heading towards the next class. I looked down at a piece of paper, containing the schedule for the week. "Damn, science." I trudged slowly to science class, which was in A15. "Wait a second…" I stopped, remembering something. "I don't even know this place."

A familiar voice spoke from behind me with a chuckle, "I told you I'd have to be showing you the ropes Dark."

I turned around to see Greninja, a smirk visible even from under his scarf. I sighed, knowing that I had no other choice. Unless I wanted Cress annoying me, I had to accept his help. "Fine, lead the way Greninja."

My new friend laughed lightly, "Follow me. And please, call me Gren."

And so I followed my new friend outside the current building we were in. Turned out that A15 was in an entirely different building to the left. Go figure. As opposed to the middle buildings mixture of old and modern styling building A was seemingly futuristic. We went down the hallway and walked into a class. It seemed pretty modern and fitting for a science class. The tables were scattered around, all of them in the shape of either hexagons or octagons. Hexagons had 3 chairs and octagons had 4. I sat where Gren sat, which was the hexagon nearest to the windows. I noticed there was 1 seat open and asked, "You have someone else in mind to sit with us?"

Gren only shrugged, "Depends if she wants to or not."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "'She'?"

Gren opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by a sudden hug from behind. A familiar voice that I had come to hate spoke from behind my new friend, "Hewwu~"

Greninja chuckled, "Hey Cress."

I rolled my eyes as Cress gave a light peck at Gren's cheek before sitting down next to him. I coughed purposefully, which got Cress's attention. "O-oh!" She blushed even more than she probably should, "I didn't notice you were sitting with us."

I shrugged and sat up slightly, "I get that a lot." I eyed both Cress and Gren with the one eye that wasn't covered and said, "So, I assume your a couple then?"

They both blushed, but Gren was the first one to speak up. "Yeah, have been for a few months now, sorry for not telling ya."

I sighed. "I guess if your dating Cress then I have to be her friend too…"

Cress had seemingly forgotten about the awkwardness in the air and piped up with a smile, "Pleasure to be your friend Dark!"

As Cress and Gren happily chatted away while waiting for the teacher to come, I had stolen a few glances at Latias. I had this odd feeling in my chest, like I wanted to get closer to her. To know her. I was practically staring at Latias, who was chatting with her other friends. Until Gren coughed. I turned to see that both of my two new friends had teasing grins. "You like Latias don't you?" Gren teased, his grin visible even from under his scarf.

"Don't be ridiculous!" I snapped with a hushed yell. I said that, though I could feel color rising up to my cheeks.

I shot a glare at Gren, but where he was taken aback Cress only giggled. "Ooooh it's so obvious~ Don't worry, we won't tell."

I opened my mouth to argue but was interrupted by the sudden opening of a door. I turned around to see the whole class had quieted down and immediately assumed the man that walked was the teacher. He was bald and wore glasses over his eyes, which irises resembled gold nuggets. He also wore a dark tan lab coat with golden buttons over a peach undershirt. He also wore peach. The man spoke with a lot of enthusiasm in his voice, and if I didn't know better a slight tinge of insanity, "Good morning class! I am your teacher, Beheeyem Atropsi! But you may call me Mr. B!I'm sure you're all wonderful students, so let's all have fun for the school year!"

And so began the science class. It was annoying, the teacher's attitude. Everyone was chatting in hushed whispers, or actually paying attention to class. I was doing the latter, though my gaze kept shifting to Latias, who answered most of the questions given. '_Damn, she's smart too," _I thought to myself, _'Could they be right? No, I deny it. Relationships are a burden… but could it be worth it?_`I shook my head at the argument in my head and redirected myself toward the lesson, who I could not deny was informative despite the attitude.

After not very long, the bell rang and we were sent to our next class, PVA. I walked alongside Gren and Cress, though it felt like I was even further from them both. I sighed and picked up my pace, arriving alone at the Arts building- just to the left of building A. Everyone was directed to the theatre inside the PVA building. The theatre was more of the 'dramatic plays' type theatre rather than the movie type. The podium was large for a school theatre. And I counted around 400 seats- presumably for the whole school.

We all sat down, occupying the 2 rows of 10 seats, totalling up to 20 people. Soon, 4 people, teachers from what I guessed, stepped on the podium from backstage. 2 men and 2 woman.

One man, was quite tall and wore a black suit, pants and brogues. He had a mask that resembled a cat on his face, covering any emotion he had and had long spiky hair that went down to his waist, though that was topped off by a top hat brimmed with a red stripe on his head. He also had a cane, a red orb perched on the top. Black gloves with red line patterns on the back of the hand covered his hands, making it so that no skin except his neck, which was milk white, was shown. The man looked like he belonged in a masquerade party.

The other man, about a head shorter than the other, seemed quite elderly. His face wore an open-hearted smile, wrinkles visible on his cheeks. He had a french hat, and had a small milky coloured moustache. He wore a white apron that was riddled with paint stains over a peach shirt. His legs were covered by long pants that were coloured a murky white, his feet only covered by some shoes that also had paint stains. In his right hand was a brush and his left was a color palette.

One of the woman wore a red long coat that was buttoned so that it only showed a black shirt underneath. She had crimson hair that was tied into pigtails, and had the face of perfect serenity. Her pants were a darker shade of red, and her shoes black. In her hands held a violin and bow.

The last woman seemed like the enthusiastic-jumpy type, just the one I despise. She was about half a head shorter than the other woman, and seemed quite young. Her face basically described kindness. Wide pink eyes that matched her long candy hair. She wore a pink and white dress and pink heels. In her hand was a microphone. Naturally she was the first one to speak. "Hello new students! We are the four teachers of the Performing Visual Arts- or PVA class! I am Wigglytuff Purin! Your vocals teacher!"

The man in the top hat spoke next. His voice was posh, as if he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. "I am Zoroark Lusio! Your drama teacher!"

Next was the woman with the violin. She played a note which vibrated in the theatre and spoke, "I am Kricketune Melodia, your instruments teacher."

And the last man, the elderly one spoke last, "And I'm your art teacher! Smeargle Panto!"

Wigglytuff again spoke, it was becoming apparent she was the main talk of the group. "Today, you will be choosing which one of us you want to be taught by for the school year! We will give you all fifteen minutes to think about it ok? Go to the class you want to be in once you have decided! Ciao~!" With that they all dispersed, presumably to their classes, leaving everyone to chat and discuss where to go. Some people went faster than others. I picked up Cress wanting to go to vocals and Gren to instrumentals. I was thinking of drama, until I heard Latios going there. '_Well then, seems art class is the only choice for me_`. I stood up and made my way to art class, which was on the second floor of the PVA building.

When I entered the art room, it was quite literally, and art room. Empty canvases were on stands and paintings hung on the walls. I surveyed the room to see the classmates, and my eyes rested on Latias. '_Shit, I forgot she liked painting_`. I sighed, '_I pray rumours don't start…_`.

And the rest of the class was fairly simple, the teacher, Mr. Panto, gave us a basic concept to draw, everyone complied. Thing is, everyone's was really good. Especially Latias's. Though maybe that was just me being biased. Anyways, before I knew it, the class was finished and the period that came next was one I hoped I could get time alone. Lunch.

**Now that was a long read wasn't it? Anyways, please review, favorite and/or follow if you liked it and I will see you again in the next chapter. Klockwerk signing out.**


	3. Competition Approaches!

**WEEAHOOO! Finally finished this! Yeah... sorry for the late update. Not that I have an actual schedule but... yeah. Wouldn't want to make you guys wait forever. So yeah, I'm not sure if this is any good or not but I liked it. But hey, read on and I'll see you at the end.**

I walked alone to the cafeteria, slinging my bag over one shoulder. I contemplated sitting with Gren and Cress, but I felt like staying away from them for the time being. I didn't need their constant teasing. So I took to sitting at an isolated table in the corner. I had picked up a meal- pepperoni pizza. I slowly and silently ate the slice for the next half hour.

As soon as I finished it I stood up, bag still slung over one shoulder. I walked through the cafeteria towards the exit. Until I heard an unfamiliar voice, and then a familiar voice.

"C'mon, why dontcha want to?" The unfamiliar voice, I presumed male, jeered.

"Because I don't want to!" The familiar voice squeaked. I could pick up some annoyance in, what I think to be, her voice.

I turned to see a guy with two hands planted on a table, leaning in toward- Latias. I frowned and stayed just within ear shot, studying the guy. He seemed just my height and age. He wore a blood-red shirt, two black lines stretched from the shoulder, meeting in the middle and going down; forming a Y, which were coupled with black pants. His hair was black with red highlights and I could see a pendant dangling from his neck. His eyes were red, resembling that of a flickering fire, which matched his seemingly cocky grin. I continued listening in to the conversation. It sounded like the guy was 'asking' her out.

I decided to look at the friends Latias was sitting with. A guy and a girl. The guy, which I guessed to be half a head shorter than me, had long snow white hair that went to his neck and a long clump of it covered one of his eyes, revealing only a soft blue one. His skin was pale, and it seemed his whole body was fragile. He wore a blue vest over a white undershirt, I couldn't tell his pants from where I was. He was looking up at the guy that was bothering Latias, and I could tell that he wanted to do something, yet something was preventing him from doing so.

Latias's other companion, the girl, was a hand taller than the one with the white hair. She had long blonde hair with blue highlights. Her face held two purple eyes, and a scowl that seemed unfitting for her. From what I could see she was wearing a black undershirt and over it was a dark blue coat and what I think to be black pants over her legs. She was openly arguing alongside Latias, though in the manner she did made it seem like she knew the one bothering them.

The one with the white hair spoke quietly while sweat-dropping, "G-guys, I th-think we should j-just go."

The blonde one spoke, "No, we are not abandoning our spot to _Yveltal_ out of all people Vanill."

The guy, now identified as Yveltal, chuckled. "Oh come on sis, all I'm doing is asking Latias out." his voice held cockiness as his flickering eyes moved back to Latias, "So how 'bout it?"

Latias seemed practically fuming at this point. She shook her head and shot a glare at Yveltal. "N-no!"

I frowned and strode over. I placed a hand on Yveltal's shoulder just before he placed a hand on Latias. He turned around, and I spoke. "I think it's clear they want you gone."

Yveltal turned around, frowning. His frown then turned into a smile of amusement. "Hey, aren't you the new kid? Dirkrei or something like that?"

I sighed and said through gritted teeth. "It's _Darkrai_."

Yveltal chuckled slightly, "Well Darkrai, I'm Yveltal. Yveltal Lazaro. Can't say it's a pleasure to meet you… yet." He patted my shoulder and started to walk off before stopping next to me. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get along fine in the future. I'll be going now, ta ta~." With that Yveltal walked off, exiting the cafeteria. For a moment, it seemed everyone in the room had their eyes on me. When I checked, turned out they had for a moment. Though they started to go back to their own business and the cafeteria filled up with noise again.

I mumble, just low enough for the people in front of him to hear. "He seems displeasurable already…"

I heard the blond girl giggle slightly. "You got that right! And trust me, he's a lot more annoying at home." She then broke into a laughing fit, though no one else really joined along. I heard the white haired guy, Vanil I think it was, attempt to calm her down.

Latias sighed and looked up at me with her sky blue eyes with a small smile. "Thanks Darkrai." She said, the gratitude true in her voice.

I nodded and said quickly. Maybe a bit too quick. "Yeah. Sure. Anytime." I felt color rising up to my cheeks, and in response I pulled my scarf up.

The redhead let out a small laugh, "I don't believe you met my friends yet." I shook my head. "Well, let me introduce them. The blondie in a laughing fit is-" She was cut off by the girl, who had stopped laughing.

"I'm Xerneas Fairae! Sister to the idiot known as Yveltal." She again giggled, though luckily she didn't do anymore than that.

The white haired guy spoke next. His voice was nervous, and he stuttered often. "W-well since e-everyone is i-introducing themse-selves…" He trailed off, then looked at me with his one eye that wasn't covered. "M-my name is V-vanillish C-Cyrn. E-everyone c-calls my V-Vanill." He then did something I didn't expect he would do. He bowed.

I raised my eyebrows. "Aren't you polite?" I asked with a curious tone.

Vanill stuttered out again, "S-sorry, I do that when around s-someone new…" He then muttered something that I couldn't pick up. Something to do with nervousness. I decided to dismiss it and turn my attention to Latias, who strangely had an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry about any trouble we may have caused you, I don't mean to pull you into anything. Again, sorry." She bowed her head slightly.

I felt my whole body flush, but kept my composure. I shook my head and said, "No, it's fine."

Xerneas suddenly stood up with Vanillish locked in her arm. "Well! We'll be going now! We'll see you in the next class!" And before Vanillish could say anything, she darted off, with Vanillish in tow, out of the cafeteria.

I raised my eyebrows, my face a mixture of curiosity and confusion. "What are they? Dating or something?"

Latias giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "Sometimes I ask that myself." She then looked down at the ground with a small smile on her face. I could detect a little sadness as well. "Sometimes it makes me a little jealous…" Before I could register what she said, she looked up and smiled as if everything was fine. Though I could tell it wasn't- I have been wearing masks for too long now. She stood up, still holding the smile. "Well, it's almost gym class. You wanna go together?" She asked, feigning happiness.

I nodded and replied. "Sure." So we walked side by side to the gym, which was in the back of the campus. The walk was awkwardly silent, though I enjoyed the company. I decided not to ask about earlier. I didn't want to bring up any personal. There are other times for that.

The gym was pretty basic. Large building, a multipurpose court with basketball posts on each side and bleachers. Just what you would expect from any school gym. We both saw 3 groups of students, probably our homerooms, in the middle of the gym with what I would think to be a teacher in front of them. It was a man, and quite stout. Probably a hand shorter than me, but he was all muscle. He wore a blue shirt and dark blue shorts. He held a megaphone in his right hand and his left hand was holding his hip, he was tapping his foot on the ground as if waiting for something.

Latias and I sat down in our homeroom group and the teacher yelled into the megaphone, filling the gym with his voice. "ALRIGHT KIDS! I AM YOUR GYM TEACHER, LOUDRED SOUNDLOCKE! YOU MAY CALL ME MR. SOUNDLOCKE! OR MR. LOCKE! OR IF YOU WANT TO BE ON MY GOOD SIDE! SERGEANT!" I saw everyone try some form of lowering the volume, whether it was covering their ears or burying into someone's shoulders. I myself slightly shivered at the sudden raise in sound, but did nothing more. "AS YOU CAN SEE, YOU ARE IN YOUR HOMEROOM CLASSES!" No shit Sherlock. "I DO NOT HAVE THE TIME TO TEACH ALL OF YOU! SO ALL OF YOU WILL HAVE DIFFERENT TEACHERS! I AM ONE OF THEM! YOU WILL EACH MEET YOUR OWN AT YOUR DESIGNATED LOCATIONS! YOU WILL SWITCH TEACHERS EACH TERM, AND EACH TEACHER WLL TEACH A DIFFERENT SPORT!"

I sighed and whispered to Latias."Is he always this loud?"

She sighed and whispered back, "Sadly…" We shared a small laugh, then the gym teacher started calling out classes.

"CLASS A!" I don't believe that was mine- I think mine was C. "YOU WILL BE WITH MS. WILDA!"

And as if on cue, a woman ran in from outside and skidded to a stop next to Loudred. When she stood up straight, she was about a head and a half taller, and looked in her earl 20's. She had long red hair with orange highlights that was messily tied into a ponytail, though some of her hair still covered her face. She wore a white training shirt and red running shorts. She smiled and waved before announcing, "Hey kids! Rapidash Wilda here! Not only am I a gym teacher, I'm also the head of the track team! So talk to me after school if you're interested! When you're with me, we'll be training your agility!"

Loudred nodded before going on. "ALRIGHT! CLASS B WILL BE WITH YOURS TRULY!"

I sighed and whispered. "Isn't that unfortunate?" And to my likeness, she let out a small laugh. I smiled then turned back to the 'sergeant'.

"AS LONG AS YOU ARE WITH ME, YOU WILL BE TRAINED IN STRENGTH AND SPORTS!" Mr. Soundlocke let out a small cough to clear his throat before barking out his (hopefully) last announcement. "CLASS C WILL BE TAUGHT BY MR. VOLT!"

And just like Ms. Wilda, a man walked in from outside. His black hair was spiky and stroked to the back, making him look like a lion of sorts. He stood to the right of Mr. Soundlocke and crossed his arms in front of his chest, grinning. He was just half a head taller than Ms. Wilda, and looked about the same age as her. He wore a black jacket over a blue shirt and wore black track pants, coupled with black running shoes. His eyes sparked a brilliant yellow, and his grin showed he was one to have fun. He then announced, "Name's Luxray Volt, I will be teaching you all sports when I'm with you. I'm also head of the soccer team, so sign up with me after school if interested."

"ALRIGHT! NOW THAT WE HAVE OURSELVES INTRODU-" he was then interrupted by his male colleague bopping his head. Loudred rubbed his head before barking out at Luxray, without the megaphone of course, "What did you do that for?!"

Luxray shook his head. "You really have to stop yelling into that thing, you're already loud enough."

Loudred grumbled something before yelling again, but without the megaphone this time. "As I was _saying._" He shot a short glare at Luxray before going on. They were probably good friends now that I think of it. "Since we have introduced ourselves, I propose a small 3-way dodgeball game!" I sighed, though it seems most people were in favor of this. He went on. "Your teams will be your homeroom classes! Your assigned teachers for the first term will be on your team! As you can see, the area is already divided into four sections! Meet with your teachers with in the spots in which we will go to!" With that all the gym teachers nodded and spread out in 3 different directions. Now that I saw it the floor was separated into 3 triangle shapes, the borders marked by white tape.

I turned my head to face Latias. "Well, let's go then?"

She only nodded, I could tell she still had some stuff on her mind but I decided to dismiss it. We both walked towards our section, where it seemed everyone was standing in a circle around Mr. Volt. He spoke with a smirk, showing his friendliness. Maybe this is a teacher I'll actually like. "Good to have you class! Now for this dodgeball game, there aren't many rules. You _are _allowed to use any special abilities you have- just not to harmful." I smirked at this, and so did a lot of other people. This was going to be fun. "And if you brought special clothing for gym, you may change into them now."

I whispered to Latias. "Did you bring any?" She promptly shook her head. And judging by the scene that no one was leaving, neither did anyone else. I was slightly relieved that I wasn't the only one.

Mr. Volt sighed, "Well, can't be helped can it?" He chuckled, "Well! Let's get this game started!" And to my surprise, everyone cheered. It seemed this was going to be fun.

**Yussss, it's done. Finally. Done. This 3rd chapter caused my quite a bit of trouble but hey! It's here now! So follow/favorite if you liked it and please review for criticism and questions and such! Klockwerk, signing out.**


End file.
